The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Video data compression may require a tradeoff between memory bandwidth and the cost of hardware (e.g., double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory, or DDR SDRAM) required to decompress the video in a reasonable time. As consumers demand higher quality video, required memory bandwidth may increase into the range of gigabytes per second. This may result in the need for more expensive memory chips in video data compression systems, and result in a higher system cost.